Foretoken Circles
by snarechan
Summary: Saiga stops by to drop off a special gift to Kakei, as if he didn’t already know…


Foretoken Circles

By Snare-chan****

Ratings: T  
**Category(ies)**: Romance  
**Warning(s)**: None if you've actually read the series  
**Status**: One-shot, complete  
**Summary**: Saiga stops by to drop off a special gift to Kakei, as if he didn't already know…

**Notes**: This was a giftfic for the always-good-at-challenging-me Misura for Christmas 2006. Hopefully this thing isn't over-the-top cheesy (especially for my first fic in this fandom), but I couldn't help myself. The minute I saw her request it begged to be done, and when Kakei demands something he gets it, ne?

**Disclaimer**: I dun own Legal Drug; wish I did like everyone else. They should put LD in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

Saiga loved the holidays. It seemed that every year, something wonderful and more amusing than usual happened. The holidays were when he received his first pair of sunglasses, the first time he met Kakei, and the first time that kid showed up and sent everything spiraling into a joke-like hell... 

So by that standard, he expected this year to have another fine turnout.

Loud yells from inside of the Green Drugstore were easily distinguishable through the glass as he neared its front doors, and the noise only proceeded to grow in volume as he stepped inside. Seeing Kazahaya using his voice to the best of his ability on Rikuo came as no surprise to him.

"Now what are you children fighting over?" he chose to greet them with, making a point to ask directly over Kazahaya's shoulder.

The young man turned in his frenzy to address him, coming up short as their noses nearly bumped, but wasn't deterred enough by their close proximity to stop his entire tirade.

"This _guy_," Kazahaya snapped, pointedly directing a finger at a bored and uninterested looking Rikuo, "has been using all of _our_ warm water for his showers in the morning, and I'm tired of it! I have needs, too, ya know, and a cold shower first thing when I wake up is not one of them!"

"If you didn't sleep in so late, maybe you would either get it first or have enough time to let it warm up."

"You wake up at the most insane time of the day! I'm not going to sacrifice my sleep just so I can beat you into the shower. And besides, you take _forever_! I can't believe I'm called the girl around here when you stay in there for over twenty minutes."

"I think the solution is obvious," Kakei interrupted suddenly, appearing from around an aisle of face care products. "You can both share the shower. That way there's enough warm water to go around, don't you agree?"

A rather awkward silence followed the cheerful suggestion, which was then broken by the nervous sputtering of Kazahaya, who quickly tried to explain how such a thing was not only weird and degrading, but out of the question as well. Rikuo merely rolled his eyes. Being the smarter out of the two, he decided to spare his dignity and deigned not to even bother commenting, instead moving to continue working.

The dark-haired man did pause to regard Saiga before doing so, but at the shake of his head, he returned to what he normally did when on the job – ignoring everyone save the few sparse customers. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't relieved to not to have to say to Rikuo that he'd failed again, a task that increases in difficulty the more he's had to say it…

"Ah, Saiga! Just the gentleman I was expecting to see. My office?"

Kakei didn't bother to wait for a response as he attached something to his clipboard and made his way to the back of the establishment. Saiga was more than willing to follow.

In other circumstances, he would have either made a beeline for the couch or partaken in rather fun and exhilarating activities with the doctor. But today his two favorite pastimes would have to be put on hold, if only for a little while. Today he was here on serious business…sort of. Kakei must have known what was coming, since he'd already made himself comfortable on the couch, Saiga wasting no time in doing the same. No words were needed as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box therein and handed it to his fellow man in the room. Kakei was already smiling.

Despite what some might think, having a precognitive boyfriend can have its perks. Most would think being with someone who knows who is going to do what, and when, _and how_ would be disturbing, and in some instances, troublesome. In instances like this, though, he'd saved huge sums of money by not having to purchase wrapping paper for gifts, deciding to forgo on it altogether and simply delivering the present in open view and in person.

Long elegant fingers popped open the case, revealing a glimmering ring that was simple in appearance but gorgeous in its meaning. Its sparkle reflected against the doctor's glasses.

"It's lovely!" the other was quick to coo, removing it from its protective casing and resting it in his palm. It was made of white gold, the ring's splendor matching the pallor of his skin better than plain silver or gold could have hoped to achieve.

"And that's not all – check the inside for an inscription," he added. He couldn't help the smug expression that crossed his face as Kakei's smile only grew as he peeked inside, a thumb rubbing over the intricate letters of '_I love you_' he'd had engraved there.

"My, my, my. You outdid yourself this year! We both did, it seems."

It didn't take long for him to understand those cryptic words as Kakei reached down into his white coat pocket to reveal a box of similar color and make. He took the gift, not needing his lover's intuition to know that there was probably an exact copy of the ring he'd just given Kakei resting inside, enveloped by satin and gleaming giddily.

"And don't forget to read my own inscription," Kakei advised.

Saiga lifted the lid, not sure whether he should feel happy or miffed about being right about the gift, but loving it all the same. Taking it from its resting place, he lifted it up so that he was able to see inside, the words '_I know_' clearly visible along the inner band. He couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out from inside of him at the words.

-Fin-


End file.
